toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaakobah Loki
Jaakobah Loki (ジャーコバ ルッキ Jaakoba Rukki) is a Gourmet Informant who works for NEO. He has secretly been in their employ since before he became an informant, as he received his Gourmet Cells from the organization and was chosen for that job based on his abilities. Appearance Jaakobah is a slightly short man that has white hair and red eyes. His hair is parted down the middle, with a zigzagging part and a single spike of hair on the top of his head, which does down passed his eyes. Interestingly enough, all the hair on his body is white, including his eyebrows and eyelashes. This is one of the results of his Gourmet Cells having altered his body. Another is the long, hairy tail that has become part of him. Jaakobah is a considerably skinny individual, where you can actually see some of his ribs underneath his skin when he isn't wearing a shirt, though at the same time is also extremely muscular. This musculature is very lean, as opposed to some of the powerful Gourmet Cell bearers. He is usually seen wearing a dark outfit beneath a black hooded cloak that has red clouds covering it. This appearance allows him to hide his tail easily. He has also become known for always wearing a mask of some kind. The mask that he is usually seen wearing is an orange spiral mask that is lacks anything aside from a single eye hole, which acts as the center of the spiral design. However, he has multiple different looking masks. Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Suppression Jaakobah's signature ability, he is able to suppress his own qualities. For example, he can reduce all noise that his body makes, allowing him to sneak around easier. This power is what made NEO decide that he would be best suited working as an informer, not just for them, but as his cover job. Because of this power, he had become a very well known Gourmet Informer, providing accurate information to his clientele. *'Noise': By using his suppression, he nullifies all the noise that gets made by, and as a result of, his body. *'Presence': Something he almost always suppresses is his presence, which results in most people never even noticing him. Reducing his noise is helpful in situations where there aren't a lot of people, but by eliminating his presence, he can move around unseen in a large crowd. The problem with this is that if he were to truly stand out from a crowd, he wouldn't be able to use it. Fortunately for him though, he is of a height that can easily mix into a crowd, as he isn't so tall as to stand above everyone. While he does have a tail, white hair and red eyes, he usually has those features covered. When he unleashes his presence though, he is someone that everyone takes notice of instantly, even people who aren't looking at him. This is because he has a very strong presence that forces its will on everyone around. *'Appetite': Something that most people would consider to be a rather obscure quality to suppress, but appetite is a major force in the Gourmet Age. It is something that can be felt by stronger beings, and can be considered to be a rough tell on how strong someone's cells are. By suppressing his appetite, Jaakobah can avoid the detection of such strong people. However, he also uses this so that the chrysalides that he keeps under his robe don't awaken until he wishes them to. Appetite Energy Appetite Energy (食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī) is something that is produced in all Gourmet Cells, though only top predators can make use of it in it's rawest form. Many people with Gourmet Cells can create constructs out of their Appetite Energy though, often times without fully understanding what they are doing. These constructs will take on properties of whatever form they take, such as an iron fork or wooden chopsticks. Jaakobah is able to create Appetite Constructs of his own, which take on a pale yellow colour. *'Dipper': Jaakobah's most basic technique, it is an Appetite Construct that takes the appearance of a honey dipper and has wooden properties. This is primarily a bludgeoning attack, similar to a mace. It is used by creating a fist and gathering Appetite Energy there to form the construct. When he first learned the technique, he could only use it in his fist, though through practice and training has developed many different variations of it. **'Big Dipper': **'Little Dipper': Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Like the majority of Gourmet Cell users, Jaakobah doesn't have an Appetite Devil that resides within his cells, preventing him from making use of the most powerful form of intimidation on his own. Instead, he came up with a unique solution to this problem. He wears different masks that were produced from powerful ingredients, which can create an image of the beast the ingredient came from behind him when he inserts his presence into the mask. This technique works for Jaakobah thanks to his ability, as he can suppress his presence until he wishes to produce his intimidation. Equipment *'Gourmet Butterfly Chrysalides': Jaakobah constantly carries a large number of chrysalides of the Gourmet Butterfly underneath his robes. In order to make sure they don't emerge during unfavourable situations, he keeps his appetite suppressed. But, when he does wish for them to emerge, usually when he wishes to make a clean escape, he will display his strong Appetite Energy. This act causes all the butterflies he has on him to immediately emerge from their chrysalides, and since this dense, pure appetite is much stronger than the average appetite that causes them to mature, their Capture Levels are significantly higher than the normal. This higher Capture Level results in more powerful illusions produced by the wing dust, allowing him to escape from powerful opponents with ease. They die almost immediately after maturing though. *'Mask of the Gnarled Emperor': Jaakobah's most commonly worn mask, it was made from a gnarled root of the Emperial Tree. It is an orange mask that has one eye hole, and nothing else. The entire mask swirls around the single eye hole, which is on his right hand side. By inserting a small portion of his presence into this mask, it will give off an earthy, tree-like vibe that people will make him go unnoticed by most people. When he inserts his full presence into it though, it will give off an intimidation that feels as if the entire planet is angry. This intimidation does not create an image of any kind. *'Mask of Raging Blood': Jaakobah's greatest possession, the Mask of Raging Blood is made out of the claw of a dead Imperial Kur that once ruled as King. Due to the power that is held within this mask's component, it is capable of producing an overwhelming intimidation that can only be surpassed by those that are actual members of the Eight Kings, or beings of that level. The stronger a presence Jaakobah can insert into the mask, the more powerful the intimidation it produces will be. The intimidation it makes takes the shape of an Imperial Kur. The mask itself is white with intricate, blood red markings along its forehead, nose, and above the eyes. It has a large nose that dips below the lips, while the lips themselves are overly large, pouty, and black. The upper left and right edges extend out, similar to cat ears, and the overall shape is quite angular. Trivia Behind The Scenes *His infobox picture is of Tobi from Naruto. *His appearance is of Lucifer from Ao no Exorcist. *The author received permission to use Gourmet Cells by admin Phantombeast. *The author received permission to make a Gourmet Informant by Zeon. Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Characters Category:NEO Category:Gourmet Informant Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Appetite Energy User